


Don't You Feel That Hunger?

by inpiniteu



Series: Cliches of an Office Romance [4]
Category: NU'EST
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Businessmen, CEO Hwang and VP Kim, Light Bondage, M/M, Power Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 05:04:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19805326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inpiniteu/pseuds/inpiniteu
Summary: The rumors might be true, after all. Perhaps, Hwang Minhyun isn’t human.For some, Minhyun might be nothing but a furious beast. For Jonghyun, Minhyun is a god.A god, whom even in the middle of sinful pleasures, is still nothing short of perfect. A god that Jonghyun wants to serve forever.





	Don't You Feel That Hunger?

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have any excuse for this? It's the return of CEO Hwang and VP Kim and um, sexy time...
> 
> Title comes from Years & Years' "Shine".

“That’s a _Dior_ scarf, love,” Minhyun says, his eyes following the movement of Jonghyun’s hands, and gulping a little once Jonghyun leans back with a satisfied smile on his face. 

Jonghyun recalls Minhyun complimenting him the last time he wore the scarf, but in his opinion, it definitely looks prettier like this—wrapped delicately around Minhyun’s wrists.

Jonghyun shrugs, firmly seated on Minhyun’s thighs. “And so, sir? That scarf is mine now.”

He drags one of his fingers down Minhyun’s chest while trying to make a point, and he relishes in the way every inch of skin he’s touching instantly turn red. 

Red compliments Minhyun’s milky skin in a way no other colour could. 

It makes Minhyun look even more beautiful than he already is, and Jonghyun has made that skin flush enough, has left enough marks on that smooth skin to attest to it.

It also helps that Minhyun has always been sensitive, the littlest touch able to set his skin ablaze. He’s a really responsive lover; one who, in bed, gives as much as he takes but tonight, there won’t be any taking on Minhyun’s part. Just a lot of sweet, sweet, sweet sex and giving.

Jonghyun smiles again, more a smirk than anything else. “It’s mine,” he says again, his lips grazing Minhyun’s. It’s not a kiss, but could be if either of them made a move forward.

Neither of them does. Instead, Jonghyun’s mouth lowers to Minhyun’s jawline, pressing fleeting kisses all over it. The smell of Minhyun’s cologne is overwhelming, and Jonghyun’s cock twitches. It’s crazy, he thinks, how his body responds even to the cheapest stimulation when it comes to Hwang Minhyun.

Jonghyun takes one of Minhyun’s nipples in his mouth, his teeth scraping over the sensitive nub and he chuckles around it as he hears Minhyun curse and he lets go with a last swipe of his tongue. “And I can do whatever I want with it.”

Almost as to prove that fact, he leans forward and tugs on the knot binding Minhyun’s hands together. Both of them are aware that the knot isn’t actually tight enough to properly restrain Minhyun, but this isn’t important in the whole scheme of things.

It never has been. 

What matters is that strong knot or not, Minhyun has surrendered. He could easily break free and pin Jonghyun down if he wanted to, but he won’t. 

He wouldn’t, not when Minhyun’s gaping mouth or the precum smudged on his abs are telling Jonghyun everything he needs to know, are telling him that Minhyun loves what’s happening as much as he does.

And that’s a whole lot, considering Jonghyun has never felt as good as he does when Minhyun is _his_. 

Minhyun is literally his, and there’s something incredible about the power trip he’s getting from having Minhyun bound to their bedpost. Being in control and having one of the most influential CEOs of the country under him and at his complete mercy still is something that blows his mind away and gets him drunk on desire. 

While Jonghyun is no stranger to power himself, it’s different when it comes to Hwang Minhyun. 

It’s different, because Jonghyun is aware he’s the only one who can make Minhyun give up on control, the only one who can see Minhyun like this—tied down, cock hard and curved against his belly, and eyes blown up with lust and the tiniest fleck of helplessness.

It’s a sight that Jonghyun will never forget, and one that will be following him to his darkest fantasies. 

“So delectable,” Jonghyun whispers, one of his fingers running down Minhyun’s length. Minhyun throws his head back, and Jonghyun licks his lips at the display of Minhyun’s neck—that pale skin and the bulging veins looking more tempting than ever. “So perfect.”

The rumors might be true, after all. Perhaps, Hwang Minhyun isn’t human. 

For some, Minhyun might be nothing but a furious beast. For Jonghyun, Minhyun is a god.

A god, whom even in the middle of sinful pleasures, is still nothing short of perfect. A god that Jonghyun wants to serve forever.

“Don’t be a fucking tease, Jju,” Minhyun groans and perhaps it’s the swearing or the hint of desperation in Minhyun’s voice but Jonghyun finally relents, wrapping a hand around Minhyun’s cock and raising his hips just enough to position himself properly before he slowly sinks down.

A grunt escapes Minhyun’s mouth, and it takes everything in Jonghyun to not reciprocate with loud moans. His thighs are already shaking, his hold on Minhyun’s chest unsteady as he continues to lower himself on Minhyun’s cock until he can feel Minhyun’s balls against the curve of his ass.

He’s being stretched just right and feels so, so, _so_ full despite having properly prepped himself while waiting for Minhyun to come home. For a second, he considers reaching over for more lube before opting not to. The slight burn he feels isn’t really painful and easily forgettable, especially as it is a small price to pay for the pleasure that such a thick cock gives him.

“Minhyunnie, you’re so _pretty_ like this,” Jonghyun says in a high pitched voice, his words coming out somewhat garbled as pleasure takes over him. It’s too soon to properly lose himself in pleasure yet, but he’s always been greedy for Minhyun’s cock and tonight isn’t any different. “You want to touch me, don’t you? Want to pound me d—”

Minhyun interrupts him with a groan. “Shut—up—” he pants, no heat behind his words. 

“Should I?” Jonghyun teases, but he doesn’t say anything after that, only raising up and down to some imaginary beat only he can hear. 

The slow pace he’s settled for is torture for him, but Jonghyun wants to make this last. He’s suffering as much as Minhyun is, if not more considering he has a choice while Minhyun doesn’t. 

Judging by how strained Minhyun’s arms are, and the flush that has taken all over his body, it wouldn’t take much for Minhyun to come. Jonghyun is close, too, and he grabs Minhyun’s face in his hands, pulling his head up and crashing their mouths together. It’s a dirty kiss, the kind of kiss that would make Minhyun wince and wipe his mouth with the back of his hand afterwards, but both are past the point of caring.

Jonghyun can’t care, not when a slight change of angle has got him moaning Minhyun’s name loudly, and he feels his orgasm build up. 

“Fuck—” He’s too close to make this last, and if coming first means giving back some control to Minhyun, then so be it. No mere mortal can win against a god. “Min—It’s too m—”

If Minhyun was in any position to do so, he would slap the hand Jonghyun has wrapped around his dick away, but Minhyun can’t and that’s exactly why Jonghyun does it. 

The slight disapproval in Minhyun’s eyes and the punishment that comes in the form of Minhyun raising his hips and thrusting hard are enough to make Jonghyun come all over Minhyun’s stomach and his own hand. 

Minhyun doesn’t stop thrusting upwards, though, and he’s now chasing his own release with a fiery passion. Jonghyun takes it all in stride, loud whines escaping his mouth every time his prostate keeps on being hit. It’s too much too soon, but Minhyun getting his release is more important. 

“You’re going to be the death of me, Jju,” Minhyun groans, and he spills inside Jonghyun before Jonghyun can think of a reply. It’s Minhyun who is reaching stars, but Jonghyun is shaking all the same and he slumps forward after Minhyun stops moving. 

His eyes are closed, and it takes everything within him to not let sleep claim him. He would’ve succumbed if not for the shaking vibration of Minhyun’s chest and his eyes shoot open.

“Aren’t you going to release me, Jju?” Minhyun asks, and Jonghyun doesn’t need to look up to know that his boyfriend is amused by the situation. He still tilts his head up, though, and meets Minhyun’s eyes.

He simply shakes his head. “Nope,” he ends up saying, snuggling into Minhyun’s chest and moaning as Minhyun’s cock ends up slipping out of him. “You can do that yourself, sir. You’re comfy and I don’t want to move.”

Minhyun laughs loudly this time, and Jonghyun wonders if his boyfriend is angry. He doesn’t worry for long, though, as he feels hands running through his hair and he smiles against Minhyun’s chest.

Of course, it would take five seconds for Minhyun to free himself. Of course. 

“I wasn’t kidding, you know,” Minhyun says, “You’re truly going to be the death of me, Kim Jonghyun.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! ♡
> 
> You can find me on [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/bugipaca) or [Twitter](http://twitter.com/astropicals) if you want to! Feel free to drop prompts on me and I swear I don't bite! ;u;


End file.
